elsas_testfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Les tags Verbatim et vous
http://communaute.wikia.com/wiki/Aide:Balises_verbatim is a tool that we use on Wikia to inject HTML code into pages with minimal effort and fuss. It’s succinct, it’s easy, and it’s powerful. It’s also utterly insecure and dangerous. Verbatim est un outil que nous utilisons sur Wikia pour injecter du code HTML facilement. Vous avez accompli de grandes choses avec. Mais c'est aussi risqué, voire dangereux. You may recall that we had a minor security issue back in August, which we talked about here in the forum. Since then, we’ve been performing a complete security audit on Wikia to ensure that the site is as secure as it can be. We’ve made a significant number of improvements on the back end already, and we’ll continue to roll out new features going forward. Vous vous rappelez peut-être que nous avons eu des problèmes de sécurité mineurs en août, dont nous avons parlé ici dans le forum. Depuis, nous avons réalisé une vérification complète de la sécurité sur Wikia pour nous assurer que le site soit aussi sûr que possible. Nous avons déjà réalisé un bon nombre de modifications sur le back end, et nous allons continué à lancer de nouvelles fonctionnalités à l'avenir, comme le processus de vérification du Javascript, la liste blanche MediaWiki et le nouveau formulaire pour signaler un problème de sécurité Unfortunately, one thing is inescapable: Verbatim can’t survive on Wikia in its current form. It’s far too vulnerable to malicious code. That means we have to remove this particular functionality from Wikia. That means we have to remove this particular functionality from Wikia, and we’re doing so on Monday, November 2nd. Malheureusement, une chose est inévitable : Verbatim ne peut pas survivre sous sa forme actuelle sur Wikia. C'est bien trop vulnérable à un code malveillant. Nous allons donc supprimer cette fonctionnalité sur Wikia à compter du lundi 2 novembre. However! This may seem like I am bringing you a problem, but I am also bringing you a solution. We’ve devised a path forward for the vast majority of Verbatim use cases, and, in many cases, the solutions have already been well-documented on our Help pages. Si cela peut d'abord vous sembler problématique, nous avons également une alternative à vous proposer. Nous avons trouvé des solutions pour la majorité des cas où Verbatim est utilisé, et ces solutions sont, pour la plupart, déjà expliquées dans nos pages d'aide. Far and away, the most common use case for Verbatim is to embed Twitter feeds and posts. That’s why we’ll be using an internally-developed script to convert all Twitter embeds that use Verbatim into a much safer format that you can see here. You can see the new code snippet on the Help page, and we’re working on a way to migrate the formerly supported markup TwitterWidget to the new format. L'utilisation la plus courante de Verbatim est de loin l'intégration d'un fil Twitter. C'est pourquoi nous utiliserons un script que nous avons développé avec l'équipe de Développeurs Volontaires pour convertir tous les flux Twitter utilisant Verbatim dans un format plus sûr que vous pouvez voir Aide:Intégration de réseaux sociaux ici. Ce script sera opérationnel avant que Verbatim ne soit supprimé, et nous vous invitons à le remplacer dans l'intervalle. I encourage you to take a look at our , as they’ll be helpful going forward. The other most-common uses are covered by existing extensions, all of which have Help Pages: Je vous encourage à jeter un oeil sur nos notes concernant le CSS et JS personnel et de la communauté, qui vous seront utiles à l'avenir. Les autres utilisations courantes sont couvertes par les extensions existantes, qui ont toutes leurs propres pages d'aide : * Facebook: Aide:Intégration_de_réseaux_sociaux * YouTube: Aide:Outil_d'incorporation_de_vidéo * SoundCloud and Spotify: Aide:Fichiers_audio * Weibo (Chinois): http://zh.community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:社交媒體整合 * VK (Russe): http://ru.community.wikia.com/wiki/Справка:Виджеты_социальных_сетей These features represent the overwhelming majority of Verbatim usages. If you have questions - technical or otherwise - we can answer them below, and always feel free to contact . Ces fonctionnalités représentent la grande majorité des pages Verbatim vues. Si vous avez des questions, techniques ou autres, nous serons ravis d'y répondre ci-dessous, et n'hésitez pas à contacter Spécial:Contact.